mi mejor amienemiga
by inu-kagx100pre
Summary: esto es despues de la saga de majin boo cuando goku volvio a la vida...se trata de la hija de goku(yami) , vegeta(bra),, ellas se odian a muerte...que haran para unirlas los guerreros z nacera el amor entre yamixtrunks?¿gotenxbra?nose espero que les guste perdonen por mi mala ortografia
1. Chapter 1

_**mi mejor amienemiga**_

 _ **LOS PERTONAJES PERTENECEN A EL GRAN AKIRA TORIYAMA.**_

XXXXXX:CAMBIO DE ESENA

LALALA¨¨¨PENSAMIENTOS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la montaña paos habian se podia ver a un muchacho saliendo de su casa con un pantalon azul,una chaqueta negra con la insignia de corporacion capsula y una remera blanca con corbata negra.

GOHAN!-grito una mujer muy bella saliendo de su hogar corriendo hacia su hijo,vestia un kimono amarillo y un pantalon blanco con una bufanda violeta con el pelo suelto hasta la cintura aparentaba

Sii mama-dijo gohan volteando a ver a su madre.

Olvidaste tu almuerzo-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ahh lo siento jaja-dijo el chico con la mano detras de su cabeza

hay eres igual que tu padre de despistado-dijo la mujer dandole la capsula a su hijo

jajaja bueno ya me voy mama debo irme a mi casa con videl-dijo gohan dandole un beso a su madre.

ten cuidado gohan y cuando salgas del trabajo te esperaremos en kame house trae a pan-dijo un hombre musculoso con ojos negros y pelo alborotado saliendo de la casa con el traje de batalla un pantalón naranja remera azul y arriba de la remera(nose como se dice)color naranja.

claro papa nos veremos-dijo gohan

goku quieres ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo-dijo milk mirando con dulzura a goku

sii milk -dijo goku abrazando a milk-te extrañe mucho milk

yo tambien cariño no sabes cuanto te necesitaba-dijo milk agarrando la cara de goku con las manos y se besaron tiernamente.

vamos goku-dijo milk agarrando la mano de goku haciendo que entre a la casa

...mientras tanto en la montaña.

GOTEEEENN!-grito enfadada, una chica muy linda tenia el pelo des mechado hasta la cintura y tenia rulos en las puntas , ojos azules tez blanca,muy obscuros,y usaba un short blanco y remera negra tenia

AYY AHORA QUE HICE?-dijo goten mirando con DUDA a hermana,era muy alto tenia una remera blanca y pantalon negro tenia ojos negros y el pelo para arriba era muy apuesto

COMO QUE AHORA QUE HICISTE ERES UN IDIOTAAA PORQUE LE DIJISTE A TRUNKS QUE DIJO SU NOMBRE EN MIS SUEÑOS-dijo la mujer muy furiosa con un tick en el ojo derecho.

Y si es la verdad yami-dijo goten mirando con picardía a su hermana.

YA CALLATE-dijo yamira mirando con enfado a su hermano saltando arriba de el y lo agarro del pelo haciendo que se caiga y por el impacto rodaron colina abajo golpeándose con todo hasta que cayeron al rio.

Mira lo que has echo yamira mama no va a asesinar-dijo goten mirando a su hermana con enfado

Ya lo se pero es tu culpa tu me espías por las noches no se como haces para entrar ami habitación si lo cierro con llave-dijo yamira mirando a su hermano con cara de interrogante.

YO NO ENTRO A TU HABITACIÓN COMO VOY A ENTRAR...YO LEEO TU CUADERNO-dijo goten tapándose rápido la boca con sus palmas y viendo a yamira con cara de miedo porque vio un aura medio roja

. TE A..TRE..VES A .l eer M..I DIARIO ERES UN IDIOTA ESA COSA ES DE MIS COSAS INTIMAS PEDASO DE IDIOTA MISERABLE GUSANO-DIJO YAMIRA CORRETEANDO LE A SU HERMANO MIENTRAS EL SE RIE

YAMIRAAA GOTTEN VENGAN A COMER-dijo la mujer saliendo se su casa..

siii ma-dijieron los dos el primero en salir corriendo fue yamira pero goten le agarro del pie tirando le abajo yamira termino con la cabeza en la tierra se levanto y estaba llena de tierra hasta su cara y vio a goten agarro una piedra y se lo tiro en la cabeza haciendo que caiga y cruzo A SU lado y pisoteo su cabeza haciendo que trage tierra y pasto,y se fue a la casa,goten escupió lo que comió y se fue al lado de su hermana entraron a la casa y vieron a su mama y papa de espaldas parecia que su padre ayudaba a su madre.

Bueno niños tengan...-dijo la mujer girando y viendo con los ojo de huevo a sus hijos-se puede saber que les pasoo-grito la mujer haciendo que los adolecentes y goku se asusten.

yamira se tiro sin razon alguna arriba de mi y me agarro del pelo y eso hizo que nos caigamos en la colina y me tiro una piedra y me hizo comer gusanos y tierra-dijo goten con con la mirada de perro regañado mirando hacia su madre.

NO SEAS UN MENTIROSO esque goten leeyo mi diario y no tenia ni un derecho de hacerlo-dijo yamira dándole un sape a goten

oye porque me golpeas?-dijo goten agarrandose su cabeza

esque estas imbecil?-dijo yamira

no era un idiota-dijo goten inocentemente

dios-dijo yamira tocándose la frente.

BUENO YA BASTA-dijo la mujer enojada-VALLAN A BAÑARSE LOS DOS AHORA MISMO LOS DOS ESTAN CASTIGADOS VAN A MATAR DE UN INFARTO ENCIMA QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLE DEL MAESTRO ROSHI-DIJO la mujer suspirando sentándose-AHORA COMEN TODO Y SE VAN A COMPRAR SUS ROPAS ENTENDIDO?-DIJO chichi muy furiosa

siiii mami terminamos de comer y compramos las ropas-dijieron los dos con cara de perro arrepentido

bueno ya esta vallan a bañarse y después vengan a comer-dijo la mujer parandose y agarrando los platos

deacuerdo-dijieron dos llendose a bañar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

sii que te tienen miedo-dijo goku aguantando la risa

QUE DIJISTE-dijo chichi levantando la vos

nn.. -dijo goku asustado

eso pense-dijo chichi en un susurro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en capsule corp habian un muchacho con su padre se le puede decir que estan ¨entrenando¨ en la camara de gravedad

Oye papa yo ya me canse voy a salir a tomar algo-dijo el muchacho con pelo azules muy profundos con ropa de entrenamiento color azul.

De ninguna manera trunks ven aquí y entrena-dijo su padre con ojos negros y pelo de flama todo sudado por el calentamiento.

Aahhh pero yo ya me canse-dijo trunks empezando a salir.

Oye te dije que noo ven aquí-dijo vegeta gritando asercandose hacia trunks.

A que no me atrapas-dijo trunks saliendo de la camara de gravedad

TRUNKSSS!-grito vegeta pero no lo escucho ¨mocoso solo porque cresiste te crees que no me respetaras mas tejuro que cuando te vea te dare el sape mas grande te toda tu vida¨-pensó vegeta y siguió entrenando estaba apunto de esquivar un laser cuandoo...

HOLA PAPA-grito una adolecente con pelo azul y ojos azules profundos vestia una calsa con una remera blanca ...

El grito hizo que vegeta se asustara y con duras penas pudo esquivar el lazer eso hizo que a vegeta se le cortara el pelo raspandole la otra mitad de su pelo.

SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ENTRAS Y GRITAS AQUI MIRA LO QUE HICISTE BURA-dijo moleto vegeta mirando con enfado a su hija.

Esque quiero desirte algo ensima quee la otra vez entre y te llame y no me escuchaste y casi me golpeas-dijo bura con los ojos medio llorosos por el grito de su padre.

ESO NO ES ESCUSA PODiAS HABER ESPERADO A QUE SALGA PARA PODER DECIRME LO QUE QUIERAS-Dijo vegeta

esque quiero entrenar con tigo-dijo bura en un grito pero eso hizo que vegeta casi le diera un infarto

que dijiste bra-dijo vegeta ,a bura le dicen bra por apodo,sorprendido tocándose el pecho por la sorpresa.

Sii loo que escuchaste quiero entrenar contigo-dijo bra viendo a su papa

esto en un sueño-dijo vegeta desmayándose

PAPA-dijo la niña corriendo hacia su padre pero tuvo que salir porque no soportaba la gravedad y fue a llamara a su madre-mama papa se desmallooo-grito la niña con ojos llorosos

QUEE VEGETA-grito la mujer corriendo donde estaba su marido ,vestia un vestido rojo con unas botas negras y una bufanda amarilla en su cuello tenia pelo corto azul y ojos azules igual que su hija...apago la gravedad y llamo a unos de sus sirvientes a ayudarla a sacar de hay a vegeta y llevarlo a su habitacon.

Bulma entro a la haitacion donde estaba su esposo y como no despertaba llamo al doctor por telefono

xxxxxxxxen el telefonoxxxx

hola si quien habla-dijo el doctor.

Ahh hola soy bulma briefs le quiero decir que mi esposo se desmayo y todavia no despierta hace como dos horas

ahh pero eso no es nada e esta bien si quiere despertarlo ponga en su nariz alchool o salsa picante-dijo el doctor

ahh muchas gracias hasta luego-dijo bulma con sonrisa maliciosa viendo a vegeta.

Hasta luego-dijo el doctor

xxxxxxxxxfin de llamadaxxxxx

bulma fue y agarro la salsa picante y se lo tiro a vegeta en la boca esto hizo que vegeta se despertara de golpe y escupiera y sacara la lengua y empieze a tomar toda el agua que encuentra bulma se reia a carcajadas de vegeta hasta que paso una hora y vino vegeta

mujel dime que layos hiciste-dijo vegeta con la lengua afuera.

Nada vegeta es que no despertabas y me asustabas y me dijieron que te tire salsa picante cariño-dijo bulma con cara de inocente hacercandose a vegeta.  
Vegeta puso se sonrojo y agarro a bulma de la cintura y estuvieron apunto de besarse hasta que...

PAPA ya despertaste-grito bra saltando ensima de su padre haciendo que se caige.

Que haces-dijo vegeta casi gritando

hay papa esque nos preocupaste-dijo bra llorando en su pecho

yaa ya estoy bien-dijo vegeta mirando con sonrojo y timidez a su hija que se preocupo por el.

Cierto papa nos preocupaste-dijo trunk al lado de vegeta tocando su hombro.

Ahora recuerdo tu me abandonaste-dijo vegeta viendo con enfado a trunks dandole un sape.

Ayyy me dolio-dijo trunks sobandose la cabeza

oye papa-dijo bra atrayendo la mirada de los presentes hacia ella

que pasa-dijo vegeta nervioso

quiero entrenar con tigo-dijo bra

queeee?-gritaron bulma y trunks

quieres entrenar con migo-dijo vegeta

sii papa-dijo bra

porque?-dijo bulma

esque la hermana de goten es mas fuerte que yo y me repugna-dijo bra aprentando su puño

como que la hermana de goten es mas fuerte que tu bra dimelo trunks-dijo vegeta mirando a su hijo

sii es mas fuerte que bra-dijo trunks recordando a yamira mientras sonrie.

Queee eso significa que ustedes ya estaban peleando-dijo bulma con un tick.

Sii mama goten y yo le dijimos que no lo hagan pero no nos hacen caso-dijo trunks viendo a su madre.

Como puedes hacer eso bra-dijo bulma mirando a su hija con enfando.

Esque quiero superarla me molesta que sea mas fuerte que yo y yo soy mas grande que ella-dijo bra muy molesta.

Deacuerdo bra mañana a primera hora te entrenare para vencer a la hija de kakaroto-dijo vegeta orgulloso del carácter de su hija ¨es igual ami¨penso con una sonrisa.

Oye me tu niña tienes que comportarte como toda una mujer no puedes hacer eso-dijo bulma mirando a bra.

Ayy mama pero yamira son lo hace y si ella hace eso yo tambien-dijo bra desidida

¨esa es mi hija¨penso vegeta mirando con ternura a su hija.

Pero si yamira se tira al precipicio tu también te tiraras?-dijo bulma con las manos en la cintura.

Noo tan tonta no soy yo la empujaria al precipicio despues cabaria su tumba y bailaria ensima de ella-dijo bulma con la cara malvada.

OYE NO DIJAS ESO BRA-dijo trinks gritando haciendo que todos lo voltearan a verdad.

Y desde cuando ayudas a la hermana de goten-dijo vegeta mirando a trunks notando los sentimientos que tiene con la hija de kakaroto.

y..ooo... ...como cres papa ..es la ...hermana de mi mejor amigo jeje-dijo trunks con nervios tocando su cabeza mientas reia.

Mmmmm-dijo vegeta mirando con cara pensatiba a trunks-bueno ya esta muero de hambre BULMA diles a tus chatarras que me preparen un banquete-dijo mirando a bulma.

Y tu que te crees que soy tu sirvienta ve tu a decirles-dijo bulma molesta saliendo de la habitación.

Oye MUJER! Y a esta que le pasa-dijo vegeta volteando a ver a trunks

ami no me mires-dijo trunks saliendo de la habitacion

y tu sabes algo-dijo vegeta mirando a bra

tendria qe saberlo-dijo bra mirando a vegeta

-y si eres mujer sabes algo-

creo que se enojo porque quiero entrenar contigo y creo que no le agrado que te dijiera eso porque yo le ayudo enn las cosas de investigacion-dijo bra

guauuu asi que esta celosa-dijo vegeta susurrando con malicia.

Si papa pero creo que ya se le pasara si trunks siempre le quiso ayudar con esas cosas-dijo bra saliendo de la habitacion..sin qe vegeta se diera cuenta

ehh bueno bra mañana mismo empesamos a entenar pero te aviso que no voy a ser bueno contigo escuchas...-dijo vegeta volteando hacia donde estaba bra y vio que no estaba-te...ahyy porque siempre me dejan solo-dijo vegeta saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo para ir a comer..

 **hola como estan?perdonen por mi falta de ortografía soy muy pésima en lengua..por favor dejen comentarios si quieren que siga la historia o que la deje no se como quieran..dejen comentarios por favor asi voy a ver si quieren que la siga o si quieren que cambie algo...espero que le guste muchoo..(:no le puse sus años porque no quiero ponerlos tan viejos y tambien se me hace un poquito complicado**


	2. una fiesta arruinada

LOS PERTONAJES PERTENECEN A EL GRAN AKIRA TORIYAMA.

XXXXXX:CAMBIO DE ESENA

LALALA¨¨¨PENSAMIENTOS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ya era de noche y yamira y goten ya estaban listos para ir al cumpleaños del maestro roshi yamira iba vestida con short rosa oscuro con una remera blanca con botones usaba unas zapatillas con tacos y el pelo suelto con un poco de brillo en sus labios.

Goten iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados tenia zapatillas negras.

Goku tenia una camisa blanca con botones y un pantalón azul con zapatos estaba re sexi..

chichi estaba con un vestido negro con 5 botones tenia el pelo suelto y se delineo sus ojos tenia los labios pintados de rojo estaba hermosa

-guau mama estas hermosa-dijo yamira al contemplar a su madre

-es cierto pareces de menor edad..-dijo goten

-hay gracias niños ustedes también se vistieron bien hay goku que lindo te vez-dijo chichi viendo a su esposo con la ropa.

-ahh gracias chi no me acostumbro a esas ropa me incomoda...por cierto estas muy hermosa-dijo goku algo apenado bajando su cara sonrojado

-jajaja hay gracias goku..si no lo quieres usar ve a ponerte tu ropa de entrenamiento no soy quien para obligarte -dijo chichi dándole un beso cortito a gokuy en los labios

daaw-dijieron goten y yamira.

No esta bien así-dijo goku sonrojado

de acuerdo vámonos entonces-dijo chichi

-bueno niños vámonos tóquenme así llegamos mas rápido-dijo goku con las dos manos en la frente yamira chichi y goten tocaron a goku y desaparecieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

todos estaban en kame house hasta piccoro y vegeta...había musica se escuchaban muchas risas estaban todos..el maestro roshi la tortuga,maestro karim,,yayirobe,,dende,,mister popo,,piccolo,,yamcha,,ten shin gam,chaoz,,krilin numero 18,,marron,,trunks,,bulma,,vegeta,,oolong,,bura,,majin buu,mister satan,,gohan,,videl y por ultimo pan.

Ellos estaban hablando hasta que apareció la familia son en medio de ellos

-HOLA como han estado?muchas felicidades maestro roshi-dijo goku levantando la mano

holaa goku cuanto tiempo-dijeron todos.

Felicidades maestro roshi-dijo goten yendo a abrazar a roshi

muchas gracias-dijo roshi abrazando muy fuerte a goten.

sii muchas felicidades-dijo yamira yendo a abrazar al maestro roshi pero sintió algo en su partes y agarro la mano de este y la estaba doblando-esta se la perdono por su cumpleaños me oyó maestro...roshi-dijo yamira con el tono amenazador.

Auuuuuu ya suelta- yamira solo tu mano -pero quien es esa hermosura-dijo roshi mirando a chichi mientras se le salia sangre por la nariz

pero sintió un golpe que lo tiro al piso tragando tierra.

Ni se le ocurra maestro roshi propasarse con MI mujer-dijo goku con el aura dorada pero sin haberse convertido

noo que vaa solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido-dijo el maestro roshi con temor

mas le vale-djo chichi con mirada acusadora.

Después del teatro que armo el maestro roshi todos hablaron y comieron goku estaba hablando con gohan,,goten piccoro,,vegeta,trunks,dende krilin..ten el maestro karim y el maestro roshi

oolong y los otros estaban devorando la comida

las mujeres estaban haci chichi con bulma,,n 18 y videl.

Bra con marron .

yamira con pan..

Estas hermosisima chichi-dijo bulma levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazar a su amiga..

cierto-dijo numero 18 para levantarse a abrazar a chichi

cierto suegra esta muy hermosa me da envidia-dijo videl con una sonrisa

que yoo?noo!ustedes no se quedan atrás-dijo chichi mirando como se vistieron.

Bulma vestía un vestido era largo que mostraba las piernas ( ^ algo asi era por donde mostraba las piernas )era de color azul pero de la cintura para arriba era negra tenia el pelo corto y unos tacos negros...numero 18 vestía un vestido verde limón hasta las rodillas con tacos verdes y bordes dorados videl usaba un pantalón ajustado color negro con una remera roja con botones.

Hola como están-dijo yamira saludando a todas con un beso en la mejilla-guau se lucieron las 4 se ven hermosas-dijo con una sonrisa

como has crecido-dijo bula-mientras vas creciendo te pareces mas a tu padre mas hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sii estas muy hermosa hoy yami-dijo videl

me imagino que te gusta entrenar como el idiota de tu padre-dijo n 18 con una sonrisa en sus labios-hasta comen un montón o me equivoco?

Sii se parecen hasta como comen-dijo chichi mirando a goku mientras le guiñaba un ojo que la estaba mirando.

Ahh jajaja muchas gracias-dijo yamira con la mano en la cabeza.

Oye mamá mañana puedo ir a casa de yami para entrenar con ella y mi abuelito?-dijo pan

podrás ir cuando arregles toda tu habitación-dijo videl

naaaaaaaaaa-dijo pan

como que naaaaaa vas a ordenarlo te guste o no..punto final -dijo videl finalizando la discucion..

mmmmmm-dijo pan moleta

oye pan hazle caso a tu madre-dijo yamira-quieres a saludar a con los que están con tu abuelo todavía no salude a nadie.

Hay no puedo tengo que ir al baño-dijo pan corriendo gran velocidad.

Bueeee-dijo yamira mientras caminaba donde estaba su padre con un poco de nervios ya que vio a trunks..que la estaba mirando con esos ojos que la hipnotizan.

Hola muchacho como les va-dijo yamira con una felicidad enorme.

Hola yami-dijieron todos

puedo notar una gran fuerza de tu parte estabas entrenando no?-dijo piccolo con una sonrisa.

Ahh sii señor piccolo jaja-dijo ymira con las manos en la cabeza mientras sonreía..

eres muy bonita-dijo chaoz sonrojado

ahh gracias chaoz-dijo yamira tocándole la cabeza

chaoz deja de mentir le das falsas esperanzas de que se crea bonita-dijo goten mirando a su hermana con cara de retarla.

ERES UN IDIOTA!-dijo yamira persiguiendo a su hermano por todo kame house mientras los otros reían

mientras yamira correteaba a goten bra y maron estaban hablando.

Mira la estúpida de yamira vino-dijo maron mirando como yamira estaba apunto de alcanzar a

goten-vestia un pantalón negro con tacos negros y una camisa azul con botones.

Sii no lo puedo creer mira quiere llamar la atencion-dijo bra que miraba como yamira golpeaba a goten-vestia un short negro con una remera musculosa color rojo

Si lo único que quiere hacer es tirarse a mi maron celosa.

Hayy y sigues con eso-dijo bra molesta.

Sii que no te das cuenta por como lo ve-dijo maron celosa viendo como yamira le sonreía a trunks.

Que estupidez-dijo bra en un susurro cruzando los brazos.

Ahh ya entiendo la estas defendiendo..encima con todo lo que te hizo la defiendes y aun así la quieres -dijo maron mirando a bra.

No la estoy defendiendo-dijo bra-y no la quiero.

A ver demuéstramelo ve y humíllala o es que la sigues queriendo y dile que se aleje de trunks-dijo maron con mirada malévola.

mira el espectáculo-dijo bra mientras caminaba hacia yamira que comía apartada de todos.

Hola yami..o es que ya no puedo llamarte así-dijo bra detrás de ella.

Que es lo que quieres burra-dijo yamira dándose la vuelta dejando de comer.

Aww sigues comiendo como chancho-dijo bra con asco.

Tu también comes así-dijo yamira mirándola a los ojos.

EE error ya no como así..como con moderación ya-mi-ra -dijo bra.

Me alegro-dijo yamira que estaba a por irse hasta que vino maron.

Oye yamira quiero decirte que te alejes de trunks por que el es MIO-dijo maron mirando a yamira.

No veo el anillo-dijo yamira mirando a maron con una sonrisa.

No hace falta por que el me pertenece entendido?-dijo maron acercándose a yamira con pasos lentos.

Trunks no es un objeto..como para tratar de apoderarse de el-dijo yamira.

No ya lo se pero falta poco porque cuando me vaya a la cama con el que sera dentro de poco hay sera mio-dijo maron con vos sensual.

Jaa el nunca se fijara en una zorra como...-yamira no pudo terminar por la cachetada que le metió maron.

NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME FALTES AL RESPETO ENTIENDES ENTIENE TU ERES UNA NIÑA APENAS TIENE 15 Y TRUNKS ES TODO UN HOMBRE CON 25 AÑOS NIÑA Y YO SOY LA ELEGIDA PORQUE NO ME COMPORTO COMO UNA NIÑA COMO TU Y SOY MAS MADURA Y ME COMPORTO COMO TODA UNA MUJER y TRUNKS JAMAS SE FIJARA EN ALGUIEN COMO TU-dijo maron dándole otra cachetada a yamira.

Yamira estaba tan paralizada con lo que dijo maron que no pudo bloquear el ataque.

-"jamas se fijara en alguien como tu""jamas se fijara en alguien como tu-esa palabra repetía y rondaba por la cabeza de la yamira haciendo que se les aparezca lágrimas por sus ojos haciendo que baje la cabeza.

Bra al ver esta escena se sintió triste por yamira porque sabia que yamira tenia sentimientos hacia su hermano que se sintió mal.

Ya basta maron déjala en paz suficiente-dijo bra levantando la voz.

Quee? la estas defendiendo a esta estúpida..que se cree mejor que todas-dijo maron mirando a yamira.

Noo ya esta su ki se eleva deja de molestarla que yo no te defenderé-dijo bra mirando a maron.

Y quien necesita tu ayuda no era que la odiabas-dijo maron con veneno-hay yamira sabes que eres una estúpida,,gruñona y una histérica..jumm te pareces a la estúpida de tu madre-dijo maron dándole la espalda a yamira.

Yamira se enojo por lo que dijo maron de su madre y se tiro a ella en forma saiyajiny le agarro del pelo y la tiro al suelo haciendo que la cara de maron termine en la tierra la levanto por su pelo y le tiro un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el cuerpo de maron haga un hueco en la casa del maestro después todos corren y ven a maron toda golpeada y cuando levantan la vista ven a yamira convertida en super saiyajin.

Ayúdame bra por fa..vor-dijo marron quedándose casi inconsciente.

COMO TE ATREVES-dijo bra dijo enojada

Bra se convirtió en supes saiyajin y se tiro a yamira golpeándola..yamira le metió una patada lateral y le golpeo con otra patada circular..el cuerpo de bra impacto con un árbol haciendo que se rompa y empezó a hacer una bola en sus manos.

-big ban attack-dijo bra liberando el poder en su palma.

Kame kame haaa-dijo yamira lanzando la energía-

los poderes de bra y yamira estaban iguales yamira se sorprendió por que ella era mas fuerte que bra..pero como pudo bra igualar el poder de ella?

Era tan grande la energía que bra y yamira perdieron el control y la bola salio dirigida a los presentes que miraban la escena por el agujero.

Goku y vegeta salieron y con sus palmas cambiaron la dirección de la bola de energía al cielo la energía exploto en el cielo eso hizo que el mar se sacuda y arrase con la casa del maestro roshi y tire toda la comida.

Todos los hombre excepto piccolo dende y mister popo:NOOOO LA COMIDAAAA.

SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICISTE YAMIRA SON-dijo chichi toda mojada agarrando a yamira que estaba convertida en su forma normal

Sii QUIERO EXPLICACIONES AHORA BURA BRIEF-dijo bulma muy moleta toda mojada tambien agarrando a bra pero de la oreja.

VAMOS DESPIERTA MARON-dijo 18 sarandeando a marron..hasta que maron despertó por los poderes curativos de dende que la curo.

HAY YA BASTA-Dijo maron soltándose de su madre.

QUEREMOS SABER PORQUE RAYOS ESTABAN PELEANDO-dijo vegeta con un pulpo en la cabeza.

Yamira empezó-dijo maron mirando a yamira.

ESO ES MENTIRA YO NO EMPEZE FUISTE TU LA QUE OFENDES A MI MADRE-dijo yamira que empezó con una aura dorada.

ESO NO ES Cierto-dijo maron apuntado a yamira.

ES LA VERDAD YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME TRATEN MAL SI FUERA POR MI A TI YA TE HUVIESE DESTROZADO-dijo yamira con el aura dorada mientras soplaba fuerte el viento

Calma te yamira-dijo goku agarrando a su hija para que se calmara.

COMO PUEDES PEDIR QUE ME CALME!-dijo yamira convertida en super saiyajin.

YAMIRA YA COMPÓRTATE-le dijo chichi.

tía por favor cálmate-dijo pan con miedo en su voz.

Yamira vio a pan y se calmo, de siso su transformación y se sentó en la tierra con la cabeza gacha.

QUE LES PASA A LAS 2 USTEDES ERAN UNAS MUY BUENAS AMIGAS QUE LES PASO QUE HIZO QUE SE ODIARAN?-dijo piccolo.

A usted que le importa-dijo bra-no puedo creer que me hice amiga con esta cosa..estúpida.

BRA YA CÁLLATE-le dijo trunks

tu cállate-le dijo bra.

BRA DEJA DE SER MALEDUCADA-dijo bulma.

Ya me cansaron-dijo bra.

BRA QUEDATE TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS DE QUE HABLAR-le dijo vegeta

Hay olvídalo si-dijo bra volando.

Que haré con esa niña-dijo bulma suspirando.

Y TU yamira que tienes que decir-Dijo gohan.

Que lo siento mucho maestro roshi por su casa y por arruinar su cumpleaños me siento tan mal-dijo yamira con la cabeza gacha-no quería que pasara esto-dijo yamira levantando la cabeza con ojos llorosos-sera mejor que me vaya también.

No espera no te sientas mal por lo que dijo bra estaba molesta eso es todo-dijo trunks-yamii no te vayas.

No me siento bien...maestro roshi mañana vengo y arreglo su casa-dijo yamira que empezó a levitar.

No te preocupes puedo hacerlo además krili y oolong me ayudaran no te sientas mal-le dijo roshi a yamira.

Yamira solo se quedo callada asintiendo con la cabeza gacha y volando rapidamente.

YAMIRA-dijieron ,gohan y goten -ESPERA.

Pero ya era tarde yamira ya se había ido.

Bueno maestro roshi nos sentimos my mal por lo que hicieron bra y yamira le ayudaremos a arreglar su casa-dijo goku- verdad vegeta?.

EHH? PORQUE ME METES AMI KAKAROTO?-dijo vegeta-POR QUE YO-'

SII PORQUE TU HIJA LAMENTABLEMENTE SACO TU CARACTER POR ESO ARREGLARAS CON GOKU LA CASA DEL MAESTRO ROSHI TE GUSTE O NO ME ESCUCHASTE?-le dijo bulma muy furiosa por el comportamiento infantil de vegeta.

DE aCUERDO-dijo vegeta.

Ahora maestro roshi y numero 18 y krilin y maron pueden vivir en nuestra casa hasta que su casa sea arreglada por vegeta y goku -dijo bulma sacando una nave.

SHIIII -grito la put...de maron.

TU NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA Y ME DIRAS QUE RAYOS PASO-dijo n 18.

sii mami-dijo la put..de maron con vos de inocencia.

Bueno nos vamos-dijo bulma subiendo a la nave

si nos vemos..por cierto maestro roshi lo siento mucho-dijo chichi apenada por lo que hizo yamira.

No te preocupes dijo el maestro roshi.

Se despidieron todos y se fueron a sus respectivas casas muy tristes por que el cumpleaños del maestro roshi fue un desastre...

.


End file.
